C12DS
. ]] C12DS (also known as C1 to DS and C1 Metaworld; C12DS was coined by AntiNorn on his news post announcing the project) is an addon metaroom for Creatures 3 and Docking Station, faithfully recreating the Creatures 1 Albia in all its glory. The project was begun in July 2000 and released in August 2005, at the end of the. Since the project's inception, the team underwent many changes under Lacota. Currently only Lacota and Clucky are working on the project. Although the metaroom has been released, the team hopes to add more features and fix bugs via patches. *'Address': http://lacota.net/c12ds/ (See also The High Tech Hand for up-to-date info) History Started July 12th 2000, C12DS was Lacota's dream, brought on by a conversation with Hex, who had expressed her distaste for the gloom of the Docking Station artwork. The first three months of the project were led by Lacota and Apollo, completing what was then called the "Beta1". This was a collection of uncompressed agent files, and an entire metaroom layout consisting of 150 rooms plotted by hand (this was before the Room Editor became available). There was a slow period of around a year. This is when Clucky entered the project. This project went through several ups and downs depending on the availability of people on the team. On Boxing Day (26th December) 2003, the Public Beta was released. Work slowed to a crawl as members became fewer and fewer; however, the persistence of Clucky and Lacota has kept the project going. C12DS was released after five years of effort on the 14th of August, 2005, as a part of the Creatures Community Spirit Festival. Is It Legal? The C12DS project was at one time brought to a screeching halt due to some legal questions that were raised. The issue was solved with the following requirements: *Only things found in the Freeloader.com version could be used *It must require either Docking Station or Creatures 3 to be installed *It can not be sold for a profit The Final Deal In its final, released state, C12DS contains: *Life Kit Contents *5 Norn breeds, including the Dodgy Norns and 4 original Creatures 1 breeds (more will hopefully be added later). *1 Grendel Breed *The Disc effect seen in the first and second games (seamless world wraparound) *Identical or better reproduction *World Switcher compatibility *The original music! Breeds *Banana Norns (Geat K) *White Haired Pixie Norns (Geat L) (Not yet released) *Horse Norns (Geat M) *Purple Mountain Norns (Geat N) *Forest Norns (Geat O) (Not yet released) *Ron Norns (Geat P) (Not yet released) *Santa Norns (Geat R) *Dodgy Norns (Geat Y) *C1 Grendel (Grendel H) Credits *Lacota - Coder and Project Manager *Clucky - Lead Programmer/CAOS *Apollo - Original Lead Programmer/CAOS (also a beta tester) *Data - Coder *Helen - Coder *MNB - Breed bug fixing *Fizzstickle - Image Conversion *Skywalker - Breed Conversion *Don - C1 Breed Re-Conversion *C2BMike - Dodgy Norn sprites and original BLK file Beta Testers *FosterMum *Sharon *TreeSprite *ElasticMuffin *GreenReaper External links *Official C12DS Website *Download C12DS *Preview shots at The High Tech Hand *An inside look at C12DS via an interview with Lacota Category:Unofficial MetaroomsCategory:Known ProjectsCategory:Websites